We propose a commercial product composed of a computerized microscope system that allows investigators to perform automated, quantitative analyses of locomotory and other complex behaviors of freely moving C. elegans nematodes. Using the soil nematode, C. elegans, as a practical and efficient model in toxicology studies requires creation of automated technologies to evaluate growth, size, reproduction, feeding, and movement under different experimental conditions. Currently, most methods to assess C. elegans phenotypic behavior are manual and laborious to perform which precludes medium-throughput studies. We believe that introduction of this robust commercial software solution will significantly contribute to further replacement and reduction of conventional toxicology tests by alternative in vivo toxicology assays using C. elegans. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed project will increase the throughput of studies involving quantitative behavioral analysis using the model organism Caenorhabditis elegans (C. elegans). This will allow researchers to automatically perform complex and laborious tasks which are presently performed manually. The overall effect of this project will significantly improve the productivity and effectiveness of research in such diverse fields as toxicology, environmental monitoring, ecology and neuroscience research.